


Fucking Assbutt

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aren't all fanfics au?, Cas is angry, Dean is angsty, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Technically at least?, soulmate words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is having a day from hell when he meets his soulmate causing the first thing he says to be rather colorful. Of course, Dean's was only a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Assbutt

**_I kind of fucking hate you, you fucking assbutt!_ **

Dean hated his words. He'd had them across his collarbone since birth and, while he was glad he had a soulmate, he hated that their first words would be that they hate him. What the hell would he do to make his soulmate  _hate_ him on their first meeting? What kind of a horrible person could he be?

It didn't help when there were pitying looks. Every girl he'd ever brought home gave him such sad pitying looks in the morning. Everybody had words. His brother had  _Whatever Moose_ on his forearm. Kind of weird but not too bad. Plus it means he talks first which is nice, he supposes. He probable spoke first to his own soulmate.

 ** _Sonofabitch!_** Cas had that sprawled across his cheekbone since he was a toddler, which let him know his soulmate was probably a few years younger than him. Since then everyday he had to use cover-up on his mark to keep people from just reading his face, a ploy people would use to trick others. Every morning with out fail he'd have to cover up his mark, frowning at the harsh sentiment and at the inevitable acne he'd develop from constant use of makeup over long days, especially considering how thick he'd always put it.

The words were a bold black implying that his soulmate had a deep voice. That might be nice to hear but right now it just made it harder to cover. When people did see it they'd always wince. Always the wince. God, he fucking hated those words.

***

Cas was glowering as he stalked down the street. His day was a domino set of bad things. First his coffee maker broke, then he was stuck in traffic, then he got into a minor accident, then he was late to work, then he lost his job, then his car was towed, then it fucking rained. He was storming down the street when he bumped into another man who sent him sprawling.

" **Sonofabitch!** " The man growled. Oh no, oh fucking no. Today was not his fucking day. His fucking soulmate! Fucking nope. He looked up, determined and angry.

" **I kind of fucking hate you, you fucking assbutt!** " The other man just froze, green eyes wide as he stared at him.

"The fuck did I do?" He snapped, ignoring the fact that Cas was still sitting on the cold wet ground.

"What did you do?" Cas scoffed, reaching up to wipe off his face with a handkerchief he'd had in his pocket. "This you fucking assbutt!"

"Oh really? Well look what you did!" The other man pulled his shirt collar down showing off those harsh words.

"Well, fuck you! I went most of my life with this across my  _face!_ "

"I thought you fucking hated me!"

"Well, right now I kind of fucking do!" The man just snorted harshly and they glared at each other for a moment before he started laughing. Cas just stared at him in bewilderment.

"God, we're so fucking ridiculous." He extended a hand and Cas used it to pull himself up, starting to laugh a bit as well. He kind of liked the man's laughter. It was deep and rumbly. "My name's Dean."

"Cas. It's short for Castiel."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you. Wanna go for a coffee and a cheeseburger?" He grinned.

Cas smiled back. "I would love some coffee."


End file.
